


Your Suffering Gives Me Life

by aisling_in_outer_space



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Making Out, Short One Shot, dr talia minoross, general hux hates kylo ren, starkiller science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling_in_outer_space/pseuds/aisling_in_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot based off of the Starkiller Science relationship between General Hux and Dr Talia Minoross, who apparently spend most of their time shutting each other up by making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Suffering Gives Me Life

General Hux tapped against the edge of his glass, waiting for Talia to pour another round of deep amber whiskey for him to devour.

“I hate him; I really do,” he sighed as she filled the glass half full. Just half. Never completely full.

“Yeah, I know,” she replied whilst filling her own glass. “But I'm not interested in hearing you bitch about Ren.”

He swished the whiskey in his glass for a moment before downing the entire shot in one gulp, savouring the burn that rolled down his throat. Why did he even bother telling Talia about Ren? She never gave a shit.

Talia balanced her glass on her long, pale leg that was stretched across his couch. The other leg was folded under her, relaxed. Hux felt his stomach twist at the sight of her, just sitting there lazily as though nothing maddening was occurring around her. Damn her. Damn those long legs and curling hair that was flowing loose over her shoulders. Damn the near see-through tank top that only barely covered her—the one she wore when around him to see just how tempting she could be. Damn the way her lips curled as she smiled at his suffering.

“You torture me, Talia.”

“It's on purpose.”

She sipped at her own glass of whiskey until it was finished and let the glass drop to the side table with a clunk.

“Come here,” she said, voice soft but commanding. She pulled her other leg beneath her so that there was room for Hux to join her on the couch. He sat down, looking sour as ever.

Slowly, Talia's long fingers began to unbutton the shirt of his uniform, revealing inch after inch of his chest. And then she was pulling the shirt off entirely.

“Really?” he asked as she began to kiss down his neck and across his collar bones. Hux was apathetic to it all, not bothering to even touch her back.

“Yeah,” she responded between kisses. “You need to lighten the fuck up.”

He sighed and pulled his hand through her hair, letting the curls tangle between his fingers. She was still kissing at his collarbones before moving down his chest, her nails scratching down his sides so that she could feel each of his ribs.

Hux pulled at her hair as her kisses reached lower and lower, and he brought her face to his own. “Why do you do this to me?”

Talia gave him a devilish grin and bit at his lower lip for a moment, setting her hazel eyes directly before his. She refused to look away as she pulled his lip and let go. “Because if I'm kissing you, then you aren't talking.” _Aren't fucking complaining._

“Fair enough,” he mumbled, and then his lips were on hers and hands full into her hair as he pushed her back onto the couch, his body straddling hers. She scratched at his back, letting her fingers trail to his pants to tear at the buttons that were in her way.

Hux's hands were just as busy pulling at her hair and lifting that damned see-through shirt from her body. She writhed beneath him, letting out a moan as he nibbled down her neck.

“Is this what you want?” Hux asked, his voice just a breathy whisper.

Talia laughed. “What, your hate fucking?”

He grimaced and then was biting harder at her neck and throat, making sure to leave some bruises that would need to be covered up the next day.

“Yeah,” Talia finally answered between gasps. “Your suffering gives me life.”

**A/N:** This is based off of my fic Starkiller Science, where Hux and Talia have an on again off again relationship that is comprised mostly of hate fucking.  Hope you enjoyed this.   



End file.
